Postal Family
Episode 2: Pyro falls asleep at work and gets fired Episode 11: The POSTAL Family decides to play Redux, but discovers Russian hackers have taken the game offline, Elwood attempts to call Donald to investigate, as tensions arise... Episode 23: The POSTAL Family raids Merkel's office, only to find the world's biggest collection of postal merch ever. Dolan then burns it all Episode 28: Enforcer complains to Rich that he hasn't had his own episode yet. Rich merely smokes a cigar and looks thoughtful for the rest of the episode, until Enforcer realises his wish has been granted Episode 33: To destroy Ninas cactee obsession once and for all, Pyro devices a plan to destroy the catee forever, after asking Elwood for a lighter, they attempt to destroy the plants and end the meme war once and for all with flames. As usual, all does not go to plan, and Nina attempts to kill Elwood and Pyro for their crimes. Episode 34: Oddheads has to escape the most dull party of All Time before his brain melts out of boredom. Nina, Elwood and Pyro help by throwing a load of cacti at the houseguests Episode 34: After battling each other for weeks, Elwood and Pyro discover Nina has Nanomachines infested in her body, preventing her from being killed, due to this, they decide to stop fighting and make up. Smelling the ashes of the cactee, and giving them a proper burial in the episodes climax. Episode 47: Papa Rich takes the kids out to Wingzzzy for some delicious chicken, however complications arise when Elwood turns vegan halfway through the meal and Oddheads forgets how to eat! Episode 50: A secret Russian spy, working for Communist Russia, shows up to the Postal Family household, attempting to assassinate them and encourage Dolans suicide. Elwood, Chaos, Dolan, What, Viper and others grab various high-power weapons. And prepare to destroy her, along with all of Russia. But problems arise when Putin is revealed to have the Postal 3 Source Code. And attempts to blackmail Rich. Episode 50: After trapping the annoying neighbor's child in the basement, the POSTAL kids are making a plan to prevent daddy Rich from going to the basement and finding the child. Episode 56: Oddheads is asked to sign a petition. He spends 3 hours drawing an incredibly detailed picture of a small black cat, claiming that it's his signature... Episode 67: it's elwood's birthday, however disaster occurs when nina replaces all the presents with cacti. this includes replacing his precious vodka with cactus juice Episode 100: Nina is forced to leave the PostalFamily House. Everyone else forms a plan to get her to come back Episode 127: "Oddheads becomes confused by the new self-check-out machines at the grocery store, and recruits Dolan to help. Unfortunately, things don't quite go as planned. Meanwhile Pyro gets into a fight with Rich, when he forgets to attend Pyro's big art exhibition." Episode 202.5, Part 1: After planning to build a time machine to travel back in time and prevent the 2007 economy crash, hopefully heavily improving POSTAL 3, Elwood realises he should not have trusted Nina with the tape, as he is given sticky tape instead of duct tape, this causes the machine to malfunction and send him to an alternate universe, where he meets Erwin Greenwood, a childlike adult, hated by everyone, and with a strange obessession with Englands latest King, Kurt Willoughby. Part 2: After defeating the evil army of Vladmir Putin, the Postal Family believes they have succeeded. Before discovering HawlSera has raised an army of 1980s Communists from the dead, and combined them with the liberal cucks of America to form a full blockade army of cancer, after TriaX kills himself over Dolan and ignores Mr.Whats repeated requests to just ignore him, the remains of the family arm themselves once more. And prepare for battle against New Russia and HawlSera. Episode 213: "Rich is teaching Elwood how to shave, and trying to convince Marcin to get a job. Meanwhile Nina is trying to sneak Krotchina out of the house, to get her name legally changed." Episode 222: Odds meets a japanese actress which immediately falls in love with his haircut Episode 304: Nina, oddheads and Elwood break into Vince Desi's house to steal his cactee colletion. starring special guest star: Vince Desi as himself. Episode 315: "Most of the Postal Family devise a plan to make Nina forget about her latest Meme obsession. Meanwhile, after going out to a party with Chaos, Rich forgets that he was supposed to pick up Enforcer from school." Episode 343: "Odds becomes confused by how actor's names are different from the names of the characters they portray, and Rich embarks on a quest to teach him" Episode 347: Elwood meets his idol Donald Trump in a Pornstore while picking up some Sextoys for Dola Episode 431: Odds suffers a severe carotid artery laceration after a shaving attempt gone wrong. In the meantime, Elwood wants to grow a pornstache of his own, to Rich's dismay, and Nina has to fight her way into the hospital while a horde of junkies raid it for morphine. Episode 600: The POSTAL Family finds a lost child, desperate for some milk, and a baby sitter. But trouble arises when Nina swallows the milk and begins sucking on the bottle. Episode 900: After Dolan is banned for trolling Tri, Rich is bombarded with hate mail, seeing no other option, he chooses to fire his postman, and leave the POSTAL Family in charge of the first volunteer, Elwood. Elwood leads a revolution causing chaos throughout the Discord, banning spambots, oppressing the public and having Dolan unbanned to spread his memery across the land, with a new government founded, how will the new leaders deal with the public? Episode 5409: The Postal Dude is actually Rich's father. Episode 34553: Rich make a Time Machine but spells it wrong. It turns him into Tim. Category:Postal Family